femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Reid (Marvel's The Defenders)
Alexandra Reid is the main antagonist of the 2017 Marvel TV series The Defenders. She is the leader of the criminal organization known as the Hand. She was portrayed by Sigourney Weaver, who also portrayed Warden Walker, The Big Guy, and the Director. Biography Past Alexandra was one of the five heretics of K'un-Lun. After the Elders decided to study the Chi in order to heal, the heretics decided that this power was better used to regenerate themselves and thus achieve immortality. For this heresy, Alexandra and the other heretics Gao, Murakami, Sowande and Bakuto were banished from K'un-Lun indefinitely. Together, they formed the organization known as The Hand - each of them leading a factions that operates autonomously. Alexandra was their leader from the beginning and after they dispersed, each member returned to their homeland where they built their reputation and power over the time of generations. Centuries later, during a trip to a Turkish restaurant she frequented, Alexandra was suddenly visited by White Hat, an associate of the Hand who informed her that the Black Sky - the Hand's ancient goal - had finally been found. Alexandra immediately set off to a Hand hideout where she was presented with the corpse of Elektra Natchios. White Hat informed her that resurrecting Elektra would use the rest of the Hand's resources and he asked her whether Alexandria was sure that they should proceed. Alexandra confirmed that she had never been more sure of anything and thus, the Hand prepared Elektra's resurrection. Using the Hand's ancient knowledge, Elektra was brought back from the dead while Alexandra supervised the procedure. As Elektra returned to the world of the living without any memories of her former life, Alexandra calmed down the frightened woman and held out her hand. When she realized that Elektra had clearly panicked, Alexandra claimed that this was her home now and that the Hand were her new family. In her fear, Elektra attacked Alexandra who used advanced fighting skills to dodge her blows and to overpower her. After she managed to hold Elektra down and to calm her, Alexandra started to teach and groom Elektra into an assassin of the Hand. She revealed to Elektra that while her language and instincts would eventually come back to her, her memories would never return. During their sessions, Alexandra also mentioned death and the lack of anything on the other side, revealing that she too had once died and been to the other side. She claimed that death is frightening and that she did not want to pass to the other side ever again. Alexandra also had Elektra trained in combat, allowing her to choose her weapons from an impressive armory. While Elektra chose her weapons, Alexandra mentioned that it would not matter which weapon Elektra picked because in the end, she was the weapon. After Elektra's fighting skills had advanced sufficiently, Alexandra decided that she was "ready" and pitted her in a fight to the death against ten of the Hand's warrior. Elektra emerged victorious and Alexandra rewarded her with a Hand attire, revealing that it was Elektra's purpose to become their enforcer. ''Marvel's Iron Fist'' Alexandra's arrival in New York is teased in Marvel's Iron Fist. Bakuto, the leader of a faction of the Hand, mentions that he is working for someone that wants to meet with Danny Rand very much. Bakuto attempts to blackmail Danny into coming with him, however, Danny frees himself and kills Bakuto without ever having met Alexandra. ''Marvel's The Defenders'' Advancing the Plans After finally arriving in New York, Alexandra enters a medical facility where two nurses lead her to the MRI. After Alexandra has disrobed for the procedure, a doctor arrives and tells her that she is dying - almost every of her major organs is on the brink of collapsing. Alexandra asks what can be done to treat it but the doctor replies that even for someone with Alexandra's resources, there is not much to be done. Alexandra asks the doctor how much time she has left and the man replies that it can vary between months and weeks. Alexandra is then brought to the MRI machine so that her sickness can be further analyzed. After her examination, Alexandra heads to Central Park where she feeds the pigeons. While sitting, an elderly woman sits next to her. Madame Gao states that Alexandra always liked that park and Alexandra replies that it is a wonder that the park still exists and that humanity has not torn it down yet. After a brief conversation, Gao tells Alexandra that the contact at the mayor's office is ready and that it will take a few months until they can enter the final phase. Alexandra, however, who does not have that much time left, tells them that they need to advance their plans, which takes Gao aback. Gao warns Alexandra that it took great effort to arrange all and that advancing the plan will not go quiet or unnoticed. Alexandra claims that she is ready to take this risk and Gao promises to inform "the others". Alexandra then walks off and leaves it to Gao to finish feeding the birds. Back at home, Alexandra sits down at her apartment's garden. After night has fallen, Gao visits her once more and reveals that she did as Alexandra asked. She asks whether Alexandra is sure that this is the right way, but Alexandra dismisses her without answering. After Gao is gone, a hooded figure suddenly appears behind Alexandra. While a massive earthquake suddenly moves through New York, Alexandra and the other woman watch. The hooded woman, revealed to be a resurrected Elektra Natchios, seems shocked and Alexandra turns around and reassures her that it is only a city and that Elektra will get used to watching them fall. After listening to a private classical concert, the leader of the Philharmony Alexandra just donated a massive amount of money to claims it would be an honor to host Alexandra at their next gala. Alexandra replies that she always preferred a more intimate setting. The woman and Alexandra then have a conversation about music until Madame Gao enters the room. She reveals that there has been a complication in the plan because there is a wall in their way blocking the access to the asset the Hand means to obtain. It is engraved with writings of K'un-Lun which seemingly cannot be torn down. Gao advises to rethink the plan and Alexandra replies that while Gao was always someone to quickly rethink, Alexandra is a bit more stubborn. Alexandra claims that if "they" wanted to keep "it" away from the Hand, they would have destroyed "it". Alexandra deduces that the wall is not a wall but a door and accordingly, it can be opened. As Gao begins to understand, Alexandra claims that sentiment like this was always the mistake of their ancient enemy. First meeting with the Defenders Alexandra heads to a abandoned warehouse, where she is holding a captive. While walking towards the column the blindfolded man is chained to, she loudly states that they both know who the other one is, also claiming that everyone on the captive's side is dead. She claims that they will skip the war-time banter because she has no time for that and removes the man's blindfold, calling him an old friend. After Stick, her captive, acknowledges her presence, Alexandra slyly states that the two of them have a lot to discuss. She then demands information from Stick, claiming that the war is over anyways. Stick replies that as long as the Iron Fist is alive, nothing is over. Alexandra asks where exactly the Iron Fist is but Stick refuses to talk. Alexandra reveals that they won't torture Stick for information. Stick claims that they will never find Danny Rand and that Alexandra will have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life - which apparently will not last much longer. Alexandra slaps him for this and then has Elektra brought into the room. Stick's chest, once more demanding that he tells her where the Iron Fist is. Stick viciously replies that he would rather die than let Danny join Alexandra's army and Alexandra is taken aback by that, surprised that Stick believes that she wants the Iron Fist to join her. She states that after a lifetime of serving K'un-Lun, Stick still doesn't know the purpose of the Iron Fist. Stick admits it but claims that he still knows who he is. He then suddenly rams his head into Elektra, disarms Alexandra and uses her blade to cut off his own hand in order to free himself from his chains. After a brief struggle with Alexandra and Elektra, Stick flees through an air vent. Meanwhile, Danny Rand has found one of the companies that is actually a front for business of the Hand. He interrupts a meeting of the company's CEOs and accuses them of being Hand but mid-speech he is interrupted by Alexandra who has entered the room behind him. She reveals herself as being the one "in charge" but invites him to continue his rant against them. While he threatens that Rand Enterprises is building a case against the company, Jessica Jones and Matt Murdock, both investigating the Hand as well, meet in the lobby of the same building. Danny claims that the days of the Hand are over and that they cannot hide anymore but Alexandra claims that they are hardly hiding. He states that he has come to expose the Hand, stating that he is the Iron Fist - weapon of K'un-Lun - and that he is fulfilling his destiny. Alexandra picks up on that, asking him how K'un-Lun is these days. Angry, Danny states that Alexandra and the Hand will lose everything just like he did but Alexandra replies that he did not lose everything yet. In this moment, the aidé behind Danny aims a silenced pistol at his head but Danny disarms and overpowers her. The sound of the silenced gun is heard by Murdock through his advanced senses and he sets out to the penthouse. At the penthouse, Alexandra meanwhile states that she has crossed paths with Iron Fists before but this time, it is different because this time, she won't kill Danny. At this point, all CEO's draw weapons and after Alexandra tells Danny that it won't be wise to use the aidé as a shield - the men will rip through her to get to Danny - the CEO's attack him. Just as Danny is about to be overpowered, Luke Cage suddenly storms into the room and assists him against the Hand. Together with Jessica and Matt, they are able to flee the room. Meanwhile, in the penthouse, Alexandra looks over the bodies of her fallen henchmen and tells Elektra, who enters behind her, to deal with the invaders. The group manages to flee nonetheless and even defeats Elektra - whom they now know to be alive. Category:2010s Category:Betrayed Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Immortal Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Psychotic Category:Terrorist Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased